Brewing Disaster
by Bloody-Crystal-Butterfly
Summary: When a mission turns for the worse, Lucio ends up in the hands of Talon. And when tossed into a witch's brew, only disaster comes for the frog. (I don't know exactly how to classify the genre, but these were my best guesses. This is also posted on AO3. For some reason FF keeps eating my formatting, so I apologize.)
1. Chapter 1

When the call had first come in, everyone had thought it would just be a simple extraction mission for a person targeted by Talon. The guy had been an ex-Overwatch agent, and had hidden himself in one of the forgotten safe houses. Talon was supposed to have no idea where he was, giving them a clean and easy extraction. They had prepared for an encounter with a Talon team, just in case. Soldier:76 for his less flashy combat expertise, Genji for his quieter combat techniques, Hanzo for the same reason, and Lucio as team medic with the additional bonus of his speed boosting ability in the case of a quick getaway. Plus, they could more easily blend in, unlike some of the others who stuck out like sore thumbs.

Fat lot of good it did when the whole thing turned out to be an elaborate trap.

As soon as they had stepped foot into the 'safe house' the solid steel doors slammed shut behind them and a hoard of Talon grunts came pouring into the large room. According to Soldier:76 there was an emergency exit a few rooms over, through the massive amount of Talon troops. Who, while annoying, didn't actually pose a big threat, but so many of them in an enclosed space proved difficult to handle.

It wasn't until the group had escaped through the emergency exit that they realized that in the chaos Lucio had gotten separated from them. The three moved to go back when Lucio came skating out of the exit at top speed, Talon agents hot on his heels. A lucky shot hit one of his skates, causing him to fall and skid to a halt. Before the three could make a move a cruel laugh echoed through the air, a black cloud of a smoke-like substance crashing down next to their fallen comrade. It cleared to reveal Reaper crouching next to Lucio, his glove-covered hand grabbing a hold of the back of the DJ's neck. As he stood he hauled the Brazilian man up with him, his clawed pointer finger pricking the skin and causing a thin stream of blood to trail downwards.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The idiots trying to bring back Overwatch. And what's this? You've already managed to lose a comrade, and he's your medic at that."

Reaper clicked his tongue a few times condescendingly, completely ignoring Lucio's dazed struggling. They could see that there was a large gash on his forehead, and he probably had a concussion. Even if he didn't, there was no way he could escape Reaper's grip without his sonic amplifier, which was laying on the ground a few feet behind him. But there was no way his comrades could save him, not with Reaper and the insanely large amount of Talon agents. The DJ knew he was screwed, so with the last of his strength he smiled sadly, mouthed run, and kicked Reaper in the dick. The pained yell had a lot of the Talon agents turn their attention on Reaper, giving his comrades a chance to escape. It was worth getting slammed into the pavement and knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

The transport was silent. The absence of a comrade weighed heavily upon the consciousness of all three of the occupants. Lucio had been right there, and they could do nothing to save him. His last, sad little smile before he provided the distraction they needed to escape, obviously knowing they couldn't save him.

Hanzo might not have been close to him, but he wouldn't have wished that fate on anyone. Capture meant torture and almost certain death. A rescue wouldn't come, as he was sure the DJ knew. They were too few to begin with, let alone down a member. A pity.

Genji was trying to figure out how to tell that her friend and fellow celebrity was gone. There would be no rescue mission. Even if they knew where the Talon bases were, what one he was taken to, and the base's defenses, they were much too few to tackle such a big threat. Lucio had sealed his fate with a smile. And unlike Genji when Mercy saved him, there would be no surprise savior.

Soldier:76 cursed in his head. He'd lost another comrade. He should have known it was a trap. Now Lucio was captured, and Talon was going to get everything he knew out of him one way or another. After they had milked him for everything he knew, they'd kill him. He was only 26, practically a kid. He'd had so much life ahead of him. Kid had a family waiting for him in Brazil, friends patiently waiting for him to return from what should have been a milk run. How was he going to break the news to them? Hell, did the kid even know what was coming?

* * *

Reaper stormed angrily into the Talon transport. Stupid little boy had kicked him! He'd make sure that when it was time to interrogate the bastard it will be him to break the DJ. Payback will be sweet.

"Reaper, report."

"Trap worked perfectly, and we caught them off guard. One of them had gotten separated, so we caught him first. But before we could grab the others the little bugger kicked me, and all your troops took their eyes off the targets, letting them escape. We still have the one though, the one with the sound based technology."

"So only a partial success. One is better than none, I suppose. Our informants told us about the one you caught. His name is Lucio, a famous DJ freedom fighter. Too new to have much in the way of intel though… But there are other uses for him…"

* * *

A sharp slap jerked Lucio back into consciousness. Not yet fully coherent, he looked around the room he was in. He was strapped to a table. There was a screen on the ceiling. There was a smaller table next to him, and Reaper was in the corner opposite the door. Wait, REAPER?

Reaper stared at Lucio, greatly amused by his struggling. The bugger was going to get what was coming to him. Hearing his noises of pain and terror would have been nice, but at least this way he won't shout obscenities when the fun began. The specialist assigned to him was going to arrive momentarily.

The door slid open to admit the specialist, a dainty woman with dark hair, bright eyes, and a sweet smile. In her arms was a black tablet with intricate red light details. She sat down on a stool that was hidden on the opposite side of the smaller table. Her eyes scanned his form, occasionally letting out a hum before checking something on her tablet. After a few minutes of that she pulled a stylus out of the side of her tablet and began to scribble down something.

"It's been a while since they hired me for a procedure. Not often that anyone needs my, ah, special skills, even in organizations such as this. But at least they got me a decent subject to work on. Only a few minutes in and I already have so many ideas for what to do. Reaper, if you would be so kind as to bring in my assistants and tools, it is time to begin."

Lucio had honestly never been more confused in his life. Who was this lady, and what were her 'special skills'? What was about to begin? What did she mean by subject? Do what? All these questions muddled together in his head as his unease grew with each passing second. As if sensing his growing panic, the lady turned to look him in the eyes. Her sweet smile morphed into a sadistic grin, her bright eyes gleaming with insanity.

"Now, now. The fun hasn't even begun yet! I have plans for you. Talon may not have much use for you as a source of intel, but with my help you will be quite useful in a different manner. One that I personally think is much more fun."

The door slid open once again to admit Reaper, who was followed closely by two identical omnics, both carrying trays of tools while a third pushed a cart. Reaper, despite wearing his mask, radiated distaste at being anywhere near them. He returned to his corner, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and small amounts of black smoke coming off of him.

"Ah, perfect! So Orim got to choose where to start last time, and before that it was Tula, so Rolo it's your turn. Shall we start with the drugs, or the conditioning? Or would you like to play first?"

"Play," said the omnic pushing the cart, completely monotone.

The lady's sadistic grin grew wider as she moved aside and gestured to Rolo. It (he still had no idea what pronouns the omnic used) took a moment to scan the array of tools, before reaching over and plucking one off of one of the trays. It was a simple laser scalpel. For a split second Lucio wondered what it was going to do with a laser scalpel. The question was quickly answered when the scalpel was raised above its head, before swiftly stabbed into his arm. His muffled screams, met by the omnics' and lady's laughter, rose in volume as the laser scalpel was dragged up his forearm.

Reaper listened to the boy's screaming. Such sweet screams, and it was only the beginning. He had much more coming before the specialist was done with him. He almost pitied the boy, knowing what was coming in the young man. Almost. He might have pitied him if the little shit hadn't kicked him.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a month before Soldier:76 came forward with a lead on Talon's new acquisition, a club quickly gaining popularity called House of Rhapsody. He suspected it may be a front for something, but there was no telling what. It was too open for there to be many Talon operatives there, so a small task force would be all that is needed, but everyone else was to be on standby. After what had happened last time, he was taking no chances.

The chosen few going were , Tracer, and S:76 himself. The choice of was questioned, but he said that push comes to shove the backup can bring her mech, and she can blend in to a club. When questioned on how he was going to blend in, he said to just leave it up to him. Tracer's participation went without question.

When they arrived at the club it was just minutes before opening. There was a long line already at the door, which was guarded by a pair of bouncers. S:76 thanked whatever deity was out there that this country's legal drinking age was 18, because trying to pass off as any older than 19 would have been a nightmare. After waiting for the club to open and the line to move forward, the team was finally in the club. After looking around for a while the team couldn't find anything amiss. It appeared to be just a normal club, albeit one owned by a terrorist organization. Maybe the bar served drugged drinks?

Before they could start a second sweep, the song playing faded out. A quick glance at the DJ booth revealed that the DJ that had been playing was about to switch out with a different DJ, who was wearing a glowing red visor attached to black devices covering his ears, likely a form of headphones, that had the biohazard symbol in red lights on the sides. His dreads spilled over his shoulders, red light strips interwoven in them illuminating his dark skin. He also had a thin black collar around his neck that also featured a red light biohazard symbol. Besides his head and neck, everything else that was visible covered his skin in black with red light details. Seems he had a color theme going.

"Here's the man you've all been waiting for, Rhapsody himself!"

Rhapsody took his place, and the music underwent an abrupt change. Before the music was good but the music the new DJ was weaving was in another class all its own. It was also eerily familiar, so much so that it sent a chill down the team's spines. It didn't help that it felt like they were being watched. S:76 did a scan of the crowd and came face to face with Reaper. While they had been looking around, the crowd had been infiltrated by Talon operatives. They had walked into another fucking trap. Calmly he pulled out his communicator.

"Hey Mercy, we're going to need that backup."

Reaper made a show of pulling out his shotguns from under his trench coat. S:76 wanted to roll his eyes at the overdramatic bastard, but instead pulled out his concealed pistol. Not nearly as good as his normal rifle, but it would have to do. Somebody screamed, and then every civilian was rushing to get out of the club.

"I hope you don't plan on having a confrontation in my house," Rhapsody said as he moved out from behind the DJ booth, "I couldn't condone such violence. At least, _not without me._ "

Rhapsody leapt from his position, doing a little flip as skates popped out from what was now obviously prosthetic legs. He landed deftly and was immediately springing forward. He cackled as he came across a lady who had frozen in fear. Her mouth opened to scream, but she was swiftly silenced by the DJ holding up his arm and releasing a sonic blast in her face causing her to go flying. A loud thump sounded as she hit the far wall and crumbled into a heap, followed by Rhapsody's cackle increasing in volume. He skated forward, stopping right at the edge of the growing pool of blood. He crouched down, hand reaching down to dip a finger in the crimson pool before licking it off. His lips twisted into a crazed grin as he stood.

Realization hit the team like a brick to the face, before they felt rage boil up in their guts. These were _Lucio's techniques._ They gave this crazed man prosthetic legs with skates and prosthetic arms with built in sonic amplifiers, then they had him using Lucio's techniques, both the combat kind and the musical kind. Talon had not only taken Lucio, but they dared to make this psychotic mockery of his memory. They'd take down this Talon copy with _extreme prejudice._

shot at Rhapsody, screaming expletives in both English and Korean. He easily dodged each shot, dancing to the music now blasting from speakers hidden on him. It was hard to tell where his prosthetics ended and his clothing began, both were black with red lights. Kind of like Genji, S:76 noted as he opened fire on Reaper, only Talon's bastardized version. Tracer was zipping back and forth taking out as many of the Talon operatives as she could. Judging by how the previous dozen had dwindled down to a handful, she was doing quite well. The ones that were left were likely smarter than their fallen compatriots.

Soldier:76 didn't know how he expected the rest of the team to enter the fight, but it wasn't Reinhardt barreling through the doors at top speed followed closely by Winston and Zarya, Mercy visible through the hole that had been the doors and some of the wall around them. Her face held a tired look of exasperation as she waved her arm to get Genji, McCree, Pharah, and Zenyatta to enter the fray. S:76 briefly questioned where Hanzo was before he heard glass break. He mentally rolled his eyes when it clicked that Hanzo had climbed up the building and broken a high window to get in. For a group of highly dangerous individuals, they sure were overly dramatic, though not as much as the Edgelord he is currently locked in combat with.

Rhapsody, catching sight of the new additions, called out, "Time to bring down the roof!"

The team noted that his speakers must be voiced controlled, as the volume of his music increased. His speed increased too, as well as that of any Talon operative near him. Not that he stayed near them. Instead he charged forward, weaving through the fray to get right up close to this new person who was also lit up, just like him. He dodged to the side to avoid volleys of shuriken, his dreads whipping back and forth as he moved at high speed. The light strips in his dreads left trails in his wake, reminiscent of glow sticks waving about. His psychotic smile remained wide on his face as he closed in on his target.

Genji mentally cursed as he did his best to maintain the stream of shuriken, but he couldn't keep this up forever. He was going to run out of shuriken soon, but he definitely didn't want to know what a close-range sonic blast felt like. When an arrow started rained down upon his opponent, providing a distraction, he took the opportunity to pull out his sword, dashing forward. He would have hit had it not been for his opponent using a nearby Talon operative as a meat shield, throwing him in the way of Genji's attack. Rhapsody frowned, his head was beginning to hurt…

Reaper smothered the urge to groan. This fight was not going as planned. Most of the operatives were dead, all of Overwatch had showed up, and Rhapsody needed another dose of drugs soon or he'd be useless. It was very bad for their image if one of their own was on the ground screaming in agony. Plus, Talon had put a clause in today's contract that he was to bring back their newest toy alive and in decent health. Looks like a retreat was in order.

"Looks like we'll have to leave early. Rhapsody, if you would?"

"Sure thing. Listen to my requiem!"

It took all the members of Overwatch had to not collapse under the horrid noise originating from Rhapsody. It was only after it had stopped that they realized what the noise that came close to bursting eardrums was: screaming. The 'requiem' was a recording of someone screaming in agony at the top of their lungs, played at the highest volume possible. A great tool for distracting a group of enemies to allow for a quick getaway, as they could see from the absence of Reaper, Rhapsody, and the handful of operatives that had still been alive.

* * *

Winston called a meeting a few hours after they had returned to base. No one but him knew what it was for until he began explaining how he'd managed to hack into the club's system, and from it he had recovered a recording of Rhapsody's 'requiem' so he could run a check on the voice print. When questioned why he told them it was so he could give the family of the poor soul who had done the screaming some settlement knowing that they were dead.

"Why are we having this meeting then, you may ask. Well, it was because I felt that everyone should be present to see the results. Don't ask me why, but I felt it was important that I run the check where everyone can see the results. Athena, run the check."

The screen projected above the central table blurred slightly as the check moved through various people faster than eyes could track. Everyone waited patiently as minutes ticked by until the screen lit up with the words MATCH FOUND.

"Athena, display the results."

The words on the screen blinked out as they were replaced with the name and picture of the owner of the voice. For a moment, everything was silent as their brains (or processors) fought to comprehend what they were seeing. They wanted it so badly to be a trick, but it wasn't. The smile displayed in the photo was unmistakable, as was the signature hairstyle. The name displayed next to the picture was so very, very familiar. There, on the screen, was the name LUCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS.


End file.
